Deep, Black Eyes
by Ashplosion
Summary: Two years ago, Misty left an amazing woman. Why? She was afraid of what others would think, about her same-sex relationship. Now, she's somehow found her way to her ex's doorstep, and as always, has no idea what the other woman is thinking. Misty-centric angst. HydroKinetic fans will be happy.


Deep, black eyes stared at you from across the room; they were the most unnerving thing you've ever seen. You finished your speech and moved to sit as Lance thanked you for your presentation and prepared the audience for Erika's presentation. Somewhere in the back of your mind, it occurs to you that your exgirlfriend has feelings, too.

Of course, back then, you'd been fixated entirely on what would happen to your career if anyone found out about your relationship. You'd never taken her feelings into consideration when you ended the relationship, you hadn't thought about how she must hurt as you grieved, and you hadn't realized she was still in love with you as you'd tried to move on.

Somewhere along the line, you'd started dating Gary Oak. After that break up, you'd cried on her shoulder. "Relax, Misty," she'd quietly asked. "You admitted you weren't in love with him. These emotions will pass." They weren't the most soothing words in the world, but since when did you expect her to soothe the ache in your heart?

You knew the reason you ached was because you missed her.

You'd never considered that she'd have a confidante. Erika had told you later that your ex missed you. You'd wearily confessed you still loved her, deeply. "Then what's stopping you from taking her back, Misty? She hasn't so much as looked at another since you left her."

That made you feel horrible. If you were off screwing others to get your heterosexuality into your head, why wasn't she screwing someone else to at least make herself feel better? Instead, she was sitting, waiting, exactly where you'd left her, and exactly as she had been the last time you'd made love to her.

After all, you never really "made love" with any of your flings; none of them were her. Hard muscles replaced smooth skin, rough, callous hands skimmed over you instead of soft ones, and none of your flings had the deep, black eyes that concealed everything but those feelings that were expressed under the blankets.

You never would've known she loved you, if she hadn't said it, if it hadn't crept into her eyes every time you made love. She was good at hiding emotions like that.

You really couldn't tell where you began and she ended anymore. You felt pathetic. Two years later, and you were still wanting. You knew, some small part of you knew, so was she. You'd asked Erika for advice, but she had merely sighed and stated your ex hadn't discussed you with her lately.

You wondered if it was too late.

That night, after the presentations, you had gone for a walk. You hardly noticed the snow except to hope you'd stay warm. You didn't expect this weather, and you'd left your heavier jackets back in Cerulean City.

Those deep, black eyes had bored into your soul, and your feelings ached in every fiber of your being. You didn't know where you were going, only that Staryu was resting peacefully in a pokeball and your feet led on their own accord.

And here you stand, outside the door to her hotel room. The conference was nearly over; you knew you should be packing. Somehow, though, the knowledge that you may still have a chance with your ex kept you out of your room. The knowledge that time was eeking away at that chance bothered you to the point that you couldn't rest. And now, you're waiting for her to answer your knock.

The door cracks open, but it's not the one you love standing there. It's Erika. "Misty… what are you doing here?" She asks, somewhat dryly.

"I came to see her, Erika. I need to fix this." The grass maiden nods and turns to the room's actual occupant.

"You have a guest. I'm… I'm leaving. Call me tomorrow afternoon, and we'll iron out the rest of the details." You step to the side to let Erika exit, and then deep, black eyes are staring at you. She's too polite to kick you out, but you can't tell if it's the politeness indoctrinated into her, or if she genuinely wants to welcome you inside. Not that she's the most welcoming person in Kanto.

"Please… come in," she starts quietly, opening the door. You follow her into the room and notice her bag is already put together. She never travels with much; you wonder if that's her father in her. "What brings you here, Misty?" You try to say her name, but your emotions are thick in your mouth. She narrows her eyes but waits patiently.

"I miss you," you start off slowly, but as you keep talking, more comes tumbling out of you. You regret leaving her, you were a fool, you were so, so _sorry _for the pain you put her through, you were a scared, confused little girl who never meant to fall in love with here, you _didn't _regret falling in love with her, and you wanted her back. You finish your tirade and suck in a deep breath, hoping for the best.

"Misty," she responds, keeping those deep, black eyes away from your own. "I do love you. I do not, however, want to take you back." You make a sound, but she's finally looking at you. It's enough to keep you quiet. "You left me because you were afraid of dating a woman and what it would do to your career. I am still a woman, and attitudes have not changed much in Kanto toward same-sex relationships. Can you prove to me that you will not abandon me again?" You start to assure her that it's all different, you're so much in love that none of it matters, but you realize she has a point.

"I can't prove anything to you. I just want the change to try." Those deep, black eyes are staring at you again, and you shiver under their gaze.

"I said I did not want to take you back. I did not say I would not take you back. I need you to answer one question, though, Misty. I need to know what changed between the day you left me and right now." You defiantly meet her gaze. No matter her response, you know you must be honest. Even if she doesn't take you back, even if you felt like you were breaking, no matter what, you must remain true to your efforts to get your girl. If she rejects you right now, you're almost okay with that. You did your best to make your amends for dumping her for no good reason. Maybe, just maybe, it'll heal you a little. After all, you kind of deserve the rejection she may dish out.

"I was forced to live without you." Her eyes narrow imperceptibly, but it's enough.

"You were forgiven two years ago. My feelings for you have never faded. I said I do not want you back, but now that I know for sure that you have felt my pain, I must recant that statement. You have been welcome in my life once more since you realized how badly you hurt me, Misty."

"I'm sorry, Love." She almost smiles.

"I think you should stay here tonight," she says slowly, but it sounds more like a question. "The snow is picking up." You try to gauge her thoughts, but her eyes, as always, are unreadable.

"I'll only stay if you genuinely want me to, Sabrina." She locks eyes with you and steps closer.

"I genuinely want you here, Misty."

"Then I'll stay," you say as you kiss her, as the emotions wash over you.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, I responded to those who asked for more HydroKinetic. I agree, this is a really hard pairing to find fics of. We got angst this time! Let me know what you think.


End file.
